Fushigi Toki
by Nuriko no Miko
Summary: Nuriko, Miaka, and others from FY, together in modern times! Chou Ryuuen is happy with his life as a crossdresser; but when he finds friendship in a woman, things within him begin to change. Perhaps he found more than just friendship... Enjoy! please R&R!


Disclaimer: By some curse of the Gods, I don't own these chracters. I especially want my own little Nuriko. But nooooo!  
  
A note from your author, Eniko!  
  
Eniko: Yo, minna! Well, this isn't my first fanfic - but it's the most complete. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Opinions and criticism is more than welcome; so please, leave a review to let me know that I am appreciated - or not, whichever way it swings you. And since this is my first chapter, let me introduce you to my borrowed bodyguard, Frank! Frank: Hissssbleeearghsnarlgrowlspit Eniko: Frank is a flaming mongoose. Flaming as in FIRE. Yes, flames. I borrowed him from Chichiri no Miko for my story on FictionPress.com (same username). Anyway, all flames shall be used to re-ignite Frank after his bath. He needs a bath. He stinks. Enjoy the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Ryuuen stared into the bathroom mirror, studying the beautiful reflection there. Long black lashes fringed the warm brown eyes that gazed back; they were scrutinizing what they saw. A long black braid hung over one shoulder, slender fingers toying with the end of the waist-length plait. That hand reached up and pushed a few strands of the black hair away from the fair face, the soft fingertips trailing over one smooth cheek to pause on a small beauty mark beneath the left eye. A smile curved the corners of the image's full lips as Ryuuen gave a quiet chuckle, reaching for the coral lipstick on the sink. With practiced perfection, the slender hand applied the last of the makeup, the finishing touch. As he took a step back from the sink, Ryuuen gave his effeminate reflection one last look - and winked one of those soft brown eyes. There wasn't a person in the world, man or woman, that could tell you that Ryuuen was a man - his fine, beautiful features; his petite, lean frame; the long, flowing black hair and the soft eyelashes that framed his eyes. He reached for the deep purple sweater that hung over his towel rack, slipping his arms into the sleeves and pulling it down over his bare chest - concealing the last of the evidence of his gender. He adjusted the turtleneck, folding it down slightly, pulling it this way and that until it sat just right about his slender neck. Giving the mirror one last look, Ryuuen sighed dramatically and reached for the moonstone earrings that lay beside his lipstick.  
"Wonder if he'll notice me tonight..." Ryuuen gave another dreamy sigh, staring off into nothingness for a long moment before he blinked - he was going to be late if he just stood here in the bathroom. Not that he *had* to work tonight; no, tonight it was optional. Tonight there would be a party at the bar where Ryuuen worked, a birthday celebration for Seishuku Saihitei; or Hotohori, rather, as this was the nickname he had picked up somewhere along the line, though no one was quite sure why. He was the local millionaire and every woman in town had her eyes set on him - typical. Talk around town labeled the handsome young man as a narcissist - though this was quite true, Ryuuen ignored this factor; he put a hand to the side of his face as he daydreamed of how happy he could be with Hotohori. A sharp ring of the telephone snapped Ryuuen from his thoughts and he blinked; it took a second ring for him to realize what the sound was. He turned from the bathroom, diving onto the bed to get the phone.  
"Hello?" There was no answer. Ryuuen quirked a narrow black brow and tried again, his ears straining to hear anything from the other line. "Hello?" Again, no answer. Weird....With an irritated sigh, Ryuuen slammed the phone down and rolled off the bed; he turned his eyes to the clock. Twenty minutes; he would make it on time. He dusted himself off, straightening the soft purple sweater and casting his eyes about the room - now where had he laid his purse? He found it a moment later, sitting on the table beside the door, right next to his keys. With one last glance around the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, he walked to the door and picked up the purse. He held it up to his outfit - black. Yes, black would match just fine. He slung the purse over his shoulder, his long fingers wrapping about the doorknob and turning it, pulling open the door. As Ryuuen stepped into the apartment building's hallway, a young man from down the hall called out to him.  
"Goodnight, Miss Chou!"  
Ryuuen blinked and turned his eyes down the hallway to regard the man that had called out to him; and he offered a small smile in greeting.  
"Night, Ian!" As the man slipped inside his apartment, Ryuuen closed the door to his own and turned the key in the doorknob to lock it. He could only grin a bit to himself - there were very few that knew the truth of his gender; and Ryuuen liked it that way. Dropping the keys into his purse, he turned away from his apartment door and started down the hallway, bracing himself for the cold night air that awaited him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Weeeeee!! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter - I shall update soon, if yer lucky ^.~ Please R&R - oh, and would you like me to sort of retell the tale of Fushigi Yuugi in a modern world? Or should I reincarnate the characters in the modern world and tell a new story? Let me know, ne? Mata ne! 


End file.
